


We Fill Pre-existing Forms and When We Fill Them We Change Them and Are Changed

by ObsidionWingsofMidnight



Series: A Replica of Earth, Except There Was Love Here [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, as always, as always be ready for slow updates, at least this fic doesn't require me to actually know what happens in the movie lol, but here i am, ends when he graduates, had to keep writing about my smol beans, hohohoboy this is happening, i should not be starting this when i have so many other fics to write, lol well u guys better be, not this girl apparently, or you know, rated T for Truly Terrible at not swearing, responsibilities???, starts when newt enters hogwarts, the hogwarts years are happening, who cares about sleep?????, who's ready for bff leta cuz i am, who's ready for boys to be fucking DUMB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidionWingsofMidnight/pseuds/ObsidionWingsofMidnight
Summary: smol beans





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> _To all those driven berserk of humanized by love_   
>  _this is offered, for I need help_   
>  _deciphering my dream._   
>  _When we love our lord is LOVE._
> 
>  
> 
> _When I recall that at the fourth hour_  
>  _of the night, watched by shining stars,_  
>  _LOVE at last became incarnate,_  
>  _the memory is horror._  
>   
>  _In his hands smiling LOVE held my burning_  
>  _heart, and in his arms, the body whose greeting_  
>  _pierces my soul, now wrapped in bloodred, sleeping._
> 
>  
> 
> _He made him wake. He ordered him to eat_  
>  _my heart. He ate my burning heart. He ate it_  
>  _submissively, as if afraid, as LOVE wept._
> 
>  
> 
> _-"Love Incarnate" by Frank Bidart_  
> 

Newt's first day at Hogwarts was...interesting.

Saying goodbye to his parents for the next few months until break was hard. As was the hour he spent saying goodbye to his mother's hippogriffs. He shed a lot of tears that morning.

The train ride wasn't that bad though. It was quite long, but he had Theseus with him as well as Percy when he wasn't busy patrolling the cars as a prefect. Theseus was quite adamant about keeping their car to just the three of them, but he made an exception for a first year girl left on her lonesome that Percy had found wandering around with nowhere to go. Theseus insisted that nobody older than Newt join them though. It was odd.

"So what's your name, girly?" Theseus asked, popping a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

"It's Leta. Leta Lestrange," she replied. She didn't seem deterred by his brother's indifferent attitude.

He tilted his head and narrowed his gaze a bit, and Newt noticed her clench at the fabric of her skirt. "Hmm. Well, I'm Theseus Scamander, and this pint sized gingersnap is my brother Newt. The serious looking arse that brought you here is Percy."

"Nice to meet you," she said, hands relaxing in her lap. "Are you a first year too then?" She turned her attention to Newt.

"Oh- um, yes. I am," he sputtered. No matter how many times it happened he was never going to get used to talking to people he'd just met.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked. She eyed the red and gold of his brother's tie and raised an eyebrow.

Newt hesitated to answer. "I'm...not sure. I haven't really thought about it much before."

That was a lie. He'd thought about it for months. There was a part of him that wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor like his brother and Percy, but it didn't really suit him much. He wasn't particularly brave, and that's what most Gryffindors were known for wasn't it? He didn't really mind being sorted into a different house because of behavioral expectations. His only real concern about it was that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time the older two. But he supposed he'd just have to survive. He's still be spending more time with them here than if he was still at home.

"My whole family's been sorted into Slytherin for generations, so I guess that's where I'll go. Both my older brother and sister are in Slytherin, so it would be a real shock to my parents if I didn't end up there too. Is that a hippogriff you're drawing?" she asked, leaning forward to take a closer look at the picture he'd been drawing.

He blinked in surprise. "You know about hippogriffs?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes! I think they're fascinating. All magical creatures are so intriguing, yet there's so little we know about them. I want to learn everything I can about them."

Newt's heart soared. He'd never met anyone else who shared his passion for magical creatures. His mama didn't count- she was really only interested in hippogriffs anyways.

"Me too! My mama breeds them- hippogriffs that is- so I know a lot about them, but not much else. Beast identification and guides don't usually go into much detail unless it's about how to kill them." He thought it deplorable, but when he was older he was going to show everyone how twisted their views on the subject were.

"You're right. I was in my father's study the other day reading this book about occamies, and..."

Newt was so engrossed in his conversation with his new friend that he didn't notice Theseus groan and settle down for a very long train ride.

* * *

Newt and Leta shared a boat across the lake, marveling at the spectacle of it all.

They shared timid glances as one of their new professors herded them towards the great hall to be sorted.

Leta was sorted into Slytherin, just as she predicted. She gave Newt a little smile before she went scampering off to a table full of cheering students with green and silver ties.

He hadn't thought of the whispering much when he'd been grouped with the rest of the first years, but he couldn't help but notice them get louder once his name was called. He tried to put it off as nerves and that he was just imagining things, but there was an awful lot of commotion at the Gryffindor table. Namely around Percy.

He gulped as he sat down on the stool, wondering if he'd already managed to do something stupid before he was even sorted.

The talking hat was interesting enough that he was distracted from his worries for a moment, until it called out in a loud assured voice, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Newt was careful not to trip on his way over to his new housemates, lest he make a fool of himself. He was relieved to find that the Hufflepuff table was situated right next to the Gryffindor one. He wouldn’t be too far from his brother of Percy if he needed them.

He was confused as to why there were so many Gryffindors shouting their condolences at Percy though. His friend looked mildly exasperated, but he smiled at Newt when they made eye contact. There was a collective whoop from the Gryffindors when they saw, and a few punched Percy on the arm. Theseus looked ready to throttle some of them.

Newt tried to calm his nerves as he sat down next to another first year and a cheerful looking upperclassman.

The rest of the sorting went on without quite so much fanfare, and Newt started to feel a little less anxious. He could still feel some of the older students looking at him though, and he had no idea why. It killed his appetite a bit, so when the tables were magically covered in the makings of a feast he hesitated to put much on his plate.

It was probably for the best that Theseus butted in when he did.

"Newt, you have to eat more than that. Mom will kill me if I let you wither away to nothing," he said, squishing himself between Newt and the older student he'd been sitting next to.

"What the hell, Scamander! You're not a Hufflepuff. Get out- we don't have room for you and Graves," a boy around Theseus' age snorted across from them. Newt hadn't seen Percy sneak up behind him, but sure enough there he was.

"Sod off, Browning. Whitaker and Shacklebolt can go sit at the Gryffindor table instead. Won't you boys?" he looked meaningfully at the two.

"Ugh. Scamander, who knew you were such a mom?" one of them laughed as they got up from their spot.

"I did." Percy smirked. He waited for Newt and Theseus to slide down the bench and make room for him on Newt's other side.

Newt just looked up at them with wide eyes as Theseus piled food onto his plate. He wasn't too knowledgeable about the rules here, but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat at the other house's tables.

Percy noticed his staring and shot him another smile.

"OOOOOOOOHHH- Did you all see that?! Persephone just smiled! For the second time in one night even! Someone get the nurse, I think he's sick!" someone called over from the Gryffindor table. He swiveled to level them with an unimpressed look and lobbed a dinner roll at them.

There was raucous laughter throughout the dining hall, and Newt was left wondering why people were making such a big deal about Percy smiling. He smiled all the time at home.

"He's very sick! _Loooovesick_!" a Ravenclaw crooned at them.

Newt tilted his head in confusion. Percy was in love? He hadn't said anything to Newt....

Percy saw the crestfallen look on Newt's face and ruffled his hair. "Ignore them, Newt. They're just being idiots."

"Exactly," Theseus agreed. "Eat up. You barely ate anything on the ride over, so you must be starving."

He was right of course. Newt had been so engrossed in talking to Leta that he'd barely nibbled on his lunch. He gave in to the growling of his stomach and tucked into his meal. He listened contentedly as Theseus and Percy bickered with their classmates throughout the meal.

"You know, I'm not surprised that Theseus is breaking the rules, but aren't you a prefect this year, Percival?" a pretty girl with chestnut hair asked to their right. Desert had just been served and she took a piece of cake that almost matched her in prettiness.

"Of course I am. And I'm doing an excellent job by keeping a close eye on Thes. I was explicitly told by Professor Dumbledore to keep a watch on him," Percy replied.

"That's right. I have my own personal watchdog," Theseus replied through a mouthful of pie.

Newt blinked up at him. "I don't think that's what he meant," he said. He was just trying to help his brother out, so he wasn't sure why there were so many people laughing at his comment.

"I'm only kidding, Newt."

"Oh." That explained the laughter.

"Hey Little Lizard, hold still. You've got a little whipped cream on your nose," Percy said, reaching out to dab at his face with a napkin.

More hooting resounded across the dining hall, making Newt startle.

"Aww, look at Persephone getting all domestic."

"You sure you're not already married, Graves?"

"Did anyone else hear that nickname? Because I bloody did, and I need an explanation for Percival giving anyone a name so disgustingly cute."

"Aww, look at his little wife blush! No wonder your parents shacked the two of you up."

Newt shrank beneath the loud calls, trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn't like being at the center of attention, especially if it involved teasing.

Percy and Theseus both noticed his reaction at the same time and tried to resolve the issue.

Theseus, protective older brother that he was, shot up from his spot to explain how anybody that heckled his baby brother like this again would meet a bloody end.

Percy, good friend and much more responsible being that he was, had to reach out behind Newt and tug him back down before he got kicked out of the dining hall. This put Newt in the perfect position to bury his burning face into Percy's side and hide from onlookers.

He breathed in Percy's comforting scent and tried to calm down, but he could already feel the backs of his eyes sting from unshed tears. He really really hated being the center of attention.

On one hand, this helped some people realize that Theseus Scamander's little brother was not handling the situation well. On the other hand it also made people want to poke more fun at Percy, who was usually a stoic and emotionless brick.

It was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is when things start to actually happen. Chapter one is just up right now so you all know this is for real going down.  
> Also chapter 2 will be up before the next chapter in my other fic because The World's Fucking Dumbest Piece Of Shit Excuse For Technology™ aka my laptop won't let me watch videos if they're not on youtube or the cw. So, that fic is taking a little break until I figure out what to do about that. I'll probably just hover in the plot synopsis of imdb, but for now I'm just gonna....not do that. 
> 
> Somebody needs to show up at my house and smack some sense into me cuz this makes 8 ongoing fics now, and I'm already sorely tempted to turn it into 10 because I have very little self control.
> 
> Also, I will in fact give it an official name, but I'm just really not in the naming mood right now, so that'll just have to wait. I'll just read poetry or listen to music til a line pops out or something idk


	2. I Wonder What It's Like to Have a Normal Hogwarts Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's actually new content in this chapter, how novel is that

"What's your first class, Little Lizard? Perce and I will take you there," Theseus said, plucking Newt's schedule out of his hands to find out.

"Hmm. Potions. Well, that's not so bad. Perce and I can still make it to Transfiguration in time."

Percy snorted. "It wouldn't matter if we were late anyways. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind much." He took the paper from Theseus in one hand and grabbed hold of Newt's in the other.

Newt took this all in stride- he was quite used to Theseus and Percy's protective behavior. It would hardly be the first time his brother had insisted on them all doing something together while Percy led Newt beside him, hands clasped like they were made to fit together.

Of course, that was normal behavior back home where nobody batted an eye at the sight. At Hogwarts it prompted a different reaction.

Sometime during the night he had forgotten just how weird everyone treated Percy and his relationship. Somehow everybody knew they were engaged- including all the first years who had heard the news from their upperclassmen. Everybody thought it was strange for them to be betrothed to each other at such a young age. In fact, they thought it was strange for them to be betrothed at all.

Theseus had had to explain it all to him last night after dinner. He and Percy had unceremoniously barged into the Hufflepuff common room and stolen him away, ignoring the complaints of Newt's older housemates.

"It's been annoyingly popular as gossip ever since Perce and I were first years. I didn't want you to endure all that bloody nonsense, which is why I didn't let anyone except that Lestrange girl sit with us on the train. Clearly it was all for naught, but at least you got a few hours of peace before you got dragged into it," Theseus had said.

Newt hadn't understood, and he said as much to his brother.

"Look, the point is that people are going to make a big fuss out of you and Percy for a while. Probably for the whole year. But it's not because you've done anything wrong- honestly they're all half-wits. Just try to ignore them, and everything will be fine."

He'd gone to bed that night intent on following Theseus' advice, but it was much harder to follow through the next morning.

As they walked down the hallways to the Potions room teachers and students alike paused to look at the trio. Theseus and Percy were both attractive young alphas that were eye-catching enough on their own. It was routine for most people to see them strolling together to and from classes. The pair hardly spent a minute apart.

What really caught people's eyes was Newt. He was small, even for an eleven year old, and looked so dainty between the two of them. He seemed especially delicate with the hand holding, leaning ever so slightly into Percy's side.

When he noticed the whispers and the stares he shuffled a little closer and began to nibble at his forefinger. He had a habit of biting his nails when he was anxious.

He felt Percy squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Did you sleep well?" the older boy asked.

He could only nod in response. He found himself unable to speak up with the weight of so many people's gazes on him.

"That's good. Mum was real worried you would be too homesick to function. She's a real worrywart, that one," Theseus said, rolling his eyes.

"She's a mother. I think that's just something they all do. My mom was the same way when we first started. She had me send her an owl every day for the first two weeks. Thank Merlin that Dad got her to tone it down to once a week and then once a month."

Newt relaxed a little at their familiar conversing, letting some of his anxiousness seep away. By the time he arrived at Potions he was laughing and joking along with them.

 His day got even better when he saw that the Hufflepuffs would be sharing the class with the Slytherins. Leta was already there, sitting alone at a table and waving him over.

"Look at that- you've already got your little friend waiting. Try to focus on the actual class and not the poaching of bowtruckles, okay?" Theseus said, patting him on the shoulder and pushing him through the door.

Newt smiled bashfully at his brother before rushing over to his new friend. Distantly he could hear Percy asking what his brother was going on about, but he paid it no mind. He was far more interested in getting to know Leta better.

* * *

Newt thought it was terribly disappointing that students were restricted to sitting with their own housemates during mealtimes. It hardly encouraged fraternizing between houses. Healthy rivalry was all well and good, but wasn't it important to have unity as a school?

He wished he was allowed to eat with Leta, but she had to sit two tables away with the rest of the Slytherins.

He was about to resign himself to getting to know his own housemates better when he felt a pair of strong arms pluck him out of his seat.

"Come on, Newt. You get to be an honorary Gryffindor for lunch today," Theseus said, before he plopped him into the spot next to Percy.

He blinked owlishly between the two as they piled food onto his plate.

"Am I allowed to do that?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You are until one of the professors makes us stop," Percy replied, giving his head a light ruffle. Newt relaxed into his side. It was relieving not to be forced to be social on his own.

The downside was that everyone at the Gryffindor table was intent on heckling the trio.

"Wow, Graves. I thought you were supposed to be a responsible prefect, but you just keep breaking the rules. I guess it's hard to resist that cute little face though," a boy to their left teased. Laughter rang out around them making Newt blush and try to make himself smaller between the two alphas.

"How 'bout you fucking shove that dinner roll where the bloody sun don't shine, Wernstrom before I do it for you," Theseus retorted, flipping him off.

Newt turned his shocked expression to his brother, scandalized at his behavior. If their mother was here she would skin him alive. As if he could read his thoughts Theseus gave him a pointed look and said, "Don't tell Mum what I act like here."

"You should eat something, Newt. Here, try some chicken," Percy said, throwing an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He took Newt's fork and speared a piece of meat on it, bringing it up to his face. Newt opened his mouth out of habit to eat it. He was used to Percy and Thee feeding him little mouthfuls whenever they were concerned he wasn't eating enough.

The whole table seemed to be in an uproar.

"Oh my _God_. Percival is going domestic! Somebody call the nurse! I think I'm dying!" one kid cried out.

Percival just rolled his eyes and snorted. "Then die," he deadpanned, turning back to his lunch.

Theseus nearly spat out his pumpkin juice but managed to swallow it down before breaking out in raucous laughter. He reached a hand around Newt to give his friend an appreciative slap on the back.

Newt blinked owlishly between the two. Sometimes he forgot how different they acted when they were with other people besides him. He was used to it just being the three of them. Now all the sudden he was thrust into a world where they weren't alone, and it changed everything.

"Come on Little Lizard, eat your lunch. You need your energy for the afternoon. You have flying lessons today, don't you?" Theseus prompted.

Newt nodded and followed his instructions, not interested in having his brother shovel food down his throat for him. (As was wont to happen if he didn't start eating on his own).

* * *

Flying lessons were actually quite fun. Newt already knew the basics, having learned how to use a broom from Theseus and Percy during the summers before he attended Hogwarts.

First years couldn't join the team, but maybe if he practiced while he was here he'd be able to make it next year. He'd like to someday...maybe he could be a chaser.

He enjoyed his lesson regardless, soaking up the fresh air and sunshine. There was just one little hiccup...

One of the boys in his class had lost control of his broom and ended up flying a bit too high. That would have been one thing on its own, but unfortunately it got worse when he fell off. And even more unfortunate was the fact that he ended up falling right on top of Newt, making them tumble to a heap on the ground.

Neither was hurt too bad beyond scrapes and bruises, although Newt did lightly sprain his ankle. He was lying drowsily in the hospital wing when Theseus found out.

His older brother burst into the room as soon as class was let out- he'd tried to leave earlier, but his professor forbade it. Nagging old coot.

"Newt, are you alright?! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Who did this to you? I swear I'm gonna-"

" _Ahem_ ," the school nurse coughed loudly, leveling a stern look at the alpha. "Mr. Scamander, if you would kindly refrain from making threats in my presence I would greatly appreciate it. And that's no way to behave in front of younger students."

Theseus scoffed but held back any cutting remarks when Percy elbowed him none too gently in the side.

"We're sorry, Ma'am. We'll behave, won't we Thes?" he asked pointedly.

"Absolutely."

She huffed in disbelief but left them to their own devices nonetheless.

"I'm okay, Thee," Newt said after she left. He shifted around to get more comfortable, being careful not to disturb his sore ankle. "It's just a little sprain, that's all."

Theseus looked ready to pop a gasket, but he knew Newt well enough to know it wouldn't help. His little brother was always under exaggerating his injuries. It made Theseus' blood pressure rocket.

"You're sure you're alright?" Percy asked, resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He was just as worried as Theseus was, but he was much better at hiding it.

Newt bobbed his head in affirmation. "The nurse fixed my ankle and everything. She says it'll be sore for a little while, but I should be okay to walk on it." He was terribly grateful for that fact, otherwise he had no idea how he would get to his classes on time. Perhaps they would have let him use a broom. The irony would have been amazing.

Theseus sighed in relief. "Good. I can't believe we haven't even been here for a full day, yet you're already getting in trouble. Honestly, what will I tell mother?" He sagged into a chair placed near the bed. Percy patted his shoulder in condolence.

"There, there. I'll bring flowers to your funeral. Would you prefer peonies or azaleas?"

Theseus snorted. " _Excuse_ you. You better bring roses or I'll come back to haunt you for eternity."

"Mama wouldn't kill you just because I got a little hurt," Newt pouted. Their mother was much too sensible for that. Plus, she was the kindest, warmest, most loving woman he knew. Well, unless you used naughty words or accidently turned her prize hippogriffs hot pink when you were trying to use a spell that would make their feathers shine.

"Oh, Newt" Theseus moaned, "If only you understood the wrath of a mother protecting her young."

That made no sense. Newt had plenty of experience of being chased away by protective mothers when he found baby animals, and he'd read extensively on the subject. Besides, Theseus was her child too, so wouldn't she be interested in his well-being too?

"Ignore him, Newt. Thes is just being overdramatic as usual," Percy smirked. Theseus gasped in offense and sat up to smack him in the arm, making Newt giggle.

"Fine. I'm a drama queen, but you both still love me anyway."

"We do! We do!" Newt chirped, reaching out to ruffle his brother's hair. He didn't get to do it often, but Thee let him whenever he got hurt. Something about messing up his hair.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. How am I going to impress anyone when I look like a tornado ran across my head?" Theseus said, pulling away and trying to smooth down his hair.

"Your hair always looks like that, Thes," Percy said, eyeing his unruly hair. The Scamander boys both had the most untamable and vibrantly red hair he'd ever seen. Somehow they manage to pull it off.

"Shut up, Perce. Anyways Newt, we should get going. Dinner's going to start soon, and you need all your energy."

Newt frowned. He wasn't that hungry. Maybe he could just go back to the dormitory and take a nap instead.

"Don't even think about it, mister," Theseus said, giving him a no nonsense sort of look. "You're eating dinner. Firstly because you're a growing boy, and secondly because you need your strength. No buts."

Newt would have protested, but the heavy glare his brother gave him made him crumble.

"I'm tired," was all he said, wilting under his brother's look.

Theseus softened at that, but remained adamant about him eating. "You can go to bed as soon as you're done, but you need to eat something first. Come on- I'll even give you a piggy back ride," he said, seating himself on the edge of the bed and turning his back to Newt.

The younger boy perked up at that and eagerly climbed onto his brother's back. There were some perks to getting injured.

Newt was so tired that everything kind of passed in a daze. He was vaguely aware of all the attention they got when Theseus paraded into the dining hall with him on his back. And he was vaguely aware of all the attention they got with Percy and Theseus feeding him forkfuls of food while he was curled into his brother's side. And they almost certainly drew attention when Percy picked him up and carried him back to the Hufflepuff dorms.

He was about 90% asleep at that point, but he was pretty sure Theseus forced one of his upperclassmen to open the door for them, seeing as Theseus and Percy were both Gryffindors and therefore didn't know the password to the common room.

He was pretty sure his brother and best friend had helped him change into his pajamas and tucked him in too. There may or may not have been kisses to his forehead, but he was far too tired to figure it out for sure.

He was positive that he fell asleep warm and content though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self care is drinking mountain dew until it replaces blood in your veins and your soul vibrates straight out of your body as your legs shake while you attempt to get your homework done on time in the printmaking studio at 2:10 in the morning
> 
> #college


	3. There Are Rats In Lion Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of school au wouldn't have the obligatory bullying moment?

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you admit that Slytherins are evil traitors!" the Gryffindor boy taunted, waving Newt's unfinished charms homework above his head.

Newt didn't understand why this was happening. He had just been working on his homework outside, not bothering anyone at all, when the group of older Gryffindor boys approached him. At first he thought they just wanted to ask him about what it was like being Theseus' brother- plenty of others had done it before- but it quickly became clear that was not the case this time.

"Stop it!" Newt cried. He jumped up to try and grab his paper, but the other boy only moved it further out of his reach. It wasn't difficult for the older boy to do so since he was so much taller. Newt was pretty sure he was a fifth year at least.

He and his friends sneered down at Newt. "Say it! Then you can have it back."

"No! It's wrong, and I won't do it!" he shouted, desperately trying to snatch at his paper. He could feel the back of his eyes grow hot with tears.

"It's not wrong, it's the truth! Everyone knows Slytherin is the bad house! All the dark wizards come from there," another boy piped up. He had weaselish features and rather large buck teeth to match. Not to mention terrible smelling breath. Newt had experienced his fair share of bad smells, but that kid's breath was something else. He leaned away from the other boy's face and tried not to scrunch his nose.

"Not all Slytherins are bad! Just like not all Gryffindors are good!" Newt defended. Sure, some of his Slytherin classmates could be a little mean at times, but look at Leta! She was his best friend, and he thought the world of her.

The Gryffindor boys didn't share his sentiment. One of them stepped closer to shove him roughly in the shoulder. "What did you just say?! Gryffindors aren't evil!" The others chorused in agreement, crowding closer around Newt.

"Yeah!" the first boy shouted. "You're just a stupid little Hufflepuff! You're a liar! I bet you're lying about being Theseus Scamander's brother too!"

"I'm not a liar! And that doesn't even make sense! Our names are the same, and the teachers would know too!"

That made his antagonists pause, but it didn't deter them for long. "Yeah, well- I bet you're adopted! I bet your parents found you in a dumpster! They just felt sorry for you- they don't really love someone like you! That's why you're not in Gryffindor with Theseus!"

That made the tears spill out. How dare he say such awful things? And especially to go so far as to say that his family wasn't really his family? That Theseus and his parents didn't love him? That was too much.

"Th-that's not true! And that's a h-horrible thing to- to say!" he stuttered out between sobs. The Gryffindors just laughed at him and teased him for crying. Apparently they thought it was "unmanly".

Newt would have told them how silly it was to make fun of someone for crying, but he was too busy, well, _crying_. He shrunk in on himself as much as he could until he was nothing more than a huddled mess on the ground. He wished they would just go away and leave him alone.

" _What is going on here_?" Every word was bit out in barely contained anger. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer- even Newt, who managed to peek up behind his knees.

Percy stood in front of them, hands clenched into fists at his sides and radiating pure fury. Newt had never seen him so angry before. And yes, that included the time Percy presented and shouted at Newt for bothering him. That was a far cry from the Percy that stood in front of him now. Back then, Percy had been angry, but it was still mostly annoyance. This time it was seething rage. It almost scared Newt.

"P-Percy," he blubbered out, trying to control his sniffling. Based on the expression on Percy's face, it wasn't very convincing.

The alpha turned his attention to his housemates, glaring at them with such venom that they immediately took a step back. "I'll ask again. What. Is. Going. On. Here." It was really more of a demand than a question, but Newt figured it wasn't a good time to point that out.

The boys scuffled around a bit before the first one was pushed in front.

He fidgeted for a minute before he finally decided what to tell Percy. "We were just trying to explain to the kid how he shouldn't be cavorting with the snakes! It's not right for a Gryffindor's brother to be hanging around with a Slytherin. We're just trying to look out for him!" he exclaimed, gesturing vaguely in Newt's direction.

Percy remained as unimpressed as could be. "Really? That's what you want to go with? You're lucky Thes isn't here to hear you say his parent's found his baby brother in the trash."

The boys paled at the realization that they'd truly been caught with no excuse to hide behind. Newt didn't blame them. Even though Thee wasn't there to confront them, Percy's eyes were still flashing dangerously. Newt had never fully comprehended the expression "if looks could kill" before this point, but he certainly understood it now.

"Well, boys, I'm a prefect this year, so unfortunately I can't be setting a bad example by hexing you into human pretzels like I normally would in a situation like this," he started, glaring even harder when their shoulders sagged in relief, "However, I could never allow a situation like this to go unpunished. I'm taking ten points for each of you."

"What? But Graves! That's fifty points! The year's barely begun- we'll be in the negatives!" they protested. He silenced them with a poisonous look.

"I'll make it twenty if you argue about it anymore. I don't care if we stay in the negatives all year and end up in last place for the house cup. We don't deserve it if we can't even portray the traits our house values. I'd hardly call what happened here a display of chivalry. Though perhaps it does take nerve to do something so colossally stupid as to treat Newt in such a manner when Thes and I are still alive." He crossed his arms and stood to his full height, looking threateningly down at them.

"Now get going," he said, waving them away. "And by the way, Thes will be hearing about this. And _he's_ not a prefect."

The fifth years paled even further at his words, scurrying away as fast as they could.

Percy paid them no mind though, crouching to pull Newt in his arms instead.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing slow circles on his back.

Newt nodded shakily, burying his face in Percy's robes. "Won't you get in trouble with your housemates for taking all their points?" he asked the alpha. He didn't want his friend to get in trouble for helping him.

Percy just snorted. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter. What matters is you. You're far more important than any house points, Newt. Thes would agree. In fact, I doubt anyone will disagree once he explains what happened."

Newt wasn't sure he believed that, but Percy wasn't one for lying, so he supposed it must be true. He let Percy pick him up, grabbing his charms homework from where it had been trampled in the other boys' haste to leave.

"You heard all those mean things they said?" Newt asked. He clutched his homework to his chest and fiddled with the crumpled edges.

"Just the last bit. Your little Slytherin friend caught me in the hallway to tell me what was happening. She was too scared to confront them herself. Also, he older sister was very concerned about getting her as far away from me as possible when she realized it was her little sister pleading with a Gryffindor."

They were silent for a while after that. Percy was focused on getting to the Hufflepuff common room, and Newt was busy stewing things over in his brain.

Eventually Newt broke the silence. "Do think my family's disappointed in me? For not being in Gryffindor?"

Percy halted in his footsteps, facing Newt with a frown. "Newt, you know I love you, but that it the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Newt blinked up at him with wide eyes, but before he could even open his mouth to respond, Percy beat him to it. "Disappointed? That's ridiculous. You could be in Slytherin and they'd still be proud of you. They all love you, Newt, no matter what house colors you wear. Hell, you could get expelled, and I'm sure Theseus would find it hilarious and honoring.

"Listen, no matter what choices in life you make, we'll always be on your side. We could never be disappointed in you, Little Lizard," he said. There was such sincerity in his eyes that Newt felt like he would start crying again.

If any of his Hufflepuff housemates found it odd for Percy to be in their common room the rest of the afternoon, none of them voiced their concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor percy has to be a responsible student  
> ...but not too responsible
> 
> I'm going to remind everyone that Leta is a good friend in this fic, and she would have stood up to those boys too, but they would probably treat her even worse than Newt, and also her older siblings don't approve of her interacting with anyone associated to gryffindor
> 
> And yes, Theseus is going to lose his house more points by getting in a fight with those kids. And no one in his house is going to complain about it when he's in earshot if they know what's best for them


End file.
